


The Shortest -We're Damaged!- Sterek Fic Ever (Because Stuart Stilinski is Still Sick of Your Shit)

by FiccinDylan



Series: Sick of Your Shit Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski Twins, stuart stilinski is sick of your shit, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart Stilinski may be overly invested in getting his brother laid.  Okay, that came out wrong, but Stu is fiercely independent and one can't become a brilliant, moody author if one's identical twin brother keeps complaining to one about their stupid crush on a moody werewolf!</p><p>Stuart finally cajoles Stiles into going over to Derek's with him.  When they arrive Derek is staring out of the window into the rain soaked forest.  He's shirtless. Stiles wipes away a single man tear slipping down his face as he takes in Derek's angst ridden physique. <i>"In Any Other World"</i> by Mika is playing from... somewhere.</p><p>This was going to be a long afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest -We're Damaged!- Sterek Fic Ever (Because Stuart Stilinski is Still Sick of Your Shit)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, unbeta'd because it's like 500 words. Also again, the summary is half of this fic.
> 
> gifs by Qhinn, brogitsune, and similarcolors. All pulled from Tumblr.

Stuart Stilinski may be overly invested in getting his brother laid.

Okay, that came out wrong, but Stu is fiercely independent and one can't become a brilliant, moody author if one's identical twin brother keeps complaining to one about their stupid crush on a moody werewolf!

Stuart finally cajoles Stiles into going over to Derek's with him. When they arrive Derek is staring out of the window into the rain soaked forest. He's shirtless.

Stiles wipes away a single man tear slipping down his face as he takes in Derek's angst ridden physique. " _In Any Other World_ by Mika is playing from... somewhere.

 

This was going to be a long afternoon.

 

Derek turns his head and considers his visitor standing silently in the doorway.

"Stuart?" He says, as if he's just realizing he's not alone.  Stuart rolls his eyes and shrugs, pointing at Stiles.

"Yeah dude, I brought Stiles with me.  He's over there now -for some reason- being moody in the corner.  Maybe while you turn and look at him, you can also find a shirt?"  Derek turns and locks eyes with Stiles.

Stuart looks between the both of them and sighs heavily.  When the fuck did it get so dark in there?

"So... Derek.  Stiles likes you.  Stiles, Derek likes you back.  So just go be together, okay?"

Derek and Stiles are still staring at each other silently.  Stiles makes his way towards Derek.

"My mother died when I was 8."

" _Our_ mother, ahem." Stuart mumbles under his breath.

"She had frontotemporal dementia.  And also _cancer_.  Sometimes I feel like even though it's medically impossible... it was my fault."  Derek steps towards Stiles, taking his hand in his own and wrapping their fingers together.

"An older woman seduced me and I told her that everyone was going to be at the house for my surprise party.  She took that information to burn down the house and most of my family.  Even though I was completely manipulated, I feel like I should have known that Kate was a psychopath arsonist.  I feel like that's something you should be able to read in a person."  Tears stream down Stiles face as he nods in understanding.  

"I don't deserve your love, Derek."  Derek gulps and drops to his knees, his tear stained eyes staring deeply into Stiles.

"I know, Stiles.  And I don't deserve yours."  They both turn and look at Stuart.

"Wha- whoa!  Ummm, okay boys.  This just got real heavy didn't it?  Okay, umm, hey guys?"  Stuart snaps twice and points both fingers, wagging them between the beleaguered men.

"It's not your fault."  Stuart makes jazz hands, and then shoves them into his pockets, ashamed.

Derek and Stiles look at one another, but this time it's like the first time.  Finally.  

Stuarts turns to text Isaac, telling him he _will_ be going on that nature, meditation walk after all.  Just him, no Stiles.  Just Stuart to become one with nature and find his truth independently of his twin.  

Yeah, it was time for him to go.  Stuart leaves and is walking back to the Jeep when Stiles comes tearing out of the house and launches himself into Stuart's arm.  

"Dude, what's wrong?  What happened, I thought you two were finally going to do this thing?!"  Stiles shakes his head solemnly while wiping his nose on Stuart's shoulder.

"We love each other, it's just... there's so much baggage and we don't want to hurt one another, so maybe it's just better-"

"Hurt one another? But, I did the thing!  The thing from the movie!   _It's not your fault_!"  Stiles simply shrugged as he got in the passenger side.

"Yeah, but... what if it is?"  Stuart looks back towards the house and sees Derek at the window.  He's shirtless again.  Stuart looks back at Stiles who is also watching Derek.

"I heard Isaac is organizing a nature walk.  Maybe we could go and it could help clear my mind.  I wonder if Derek will be there?"  Stuart climbs into the driver's side and starts the Jeep, reversing from the Hale property.

Fuck this shit, he's moving to London with Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any other situations you want Stuart to bust up? Let me know!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)! And hey, you're pretty special. 4 out of 5 doctors can't be wrong!


End file.
